Esto es guerra
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Nunca hagan esto


Esto es guerra Era un hermoso día soleado y pacifico...  
-¡Las chicas siempre se pintan la cara como payasos!  
Gritaba kim.  
Bueno no tan pacifico.  
-¡Y los chicos apestan!  
Grito Alix.  
-Oye eso no es... eso no es sierto.  
-Ahi si como no, ¿y por qué el que mejor los representa huele a queso?  
Señalo a Adrien quien se sonrojo de la vergüenza.  
-Es que... o balla buen punto. Amigo ¿tienes algún problema o qué?  
Adrien no sabía que hacer solo esperaba que alguien lo salvara.  
-En una escala de sudor solo Adrien y Kim apestan.  
Habló Max señalando a los chicos.  
-¡Ya calmense! Nadie apesta aquí. Todo somos amigos asi que compórtense.  
Por primera vez habló Marinette luego de ver que insultaban a su amado.  
-¿No me digan qué la panadera esta con el enemigo?  
Chloe miro con enojo a la mencionada.  
-Yo solo quiero que esta absurda pelea acabé.  
-Lo mismo digo.  
Un Adrien con el orgullo dolido levantó su mano.  
-¡Tu callate chico queso!  
Alya ataco al poco orgullo que le quedaba al chico.  
-¡Y ustedes payasos de circo!  
Grito Nino pero tanto el como los demás supieron que se paso de la línea.  
-Este... el solo brome...  
Kim fue interumpido por Alya quien se dirigió hacia su novio.  
-Date por muerto.  
Todos siguieron con la mirada al chico que por su bocota tenia que correr por su vida.  
-¡Digan que morí por una buena causa!  
Gritaba el moreno mientras desaparecía en los pasillos.  
-Bien, creo que su amigo ya dio bandera blanca.  
Juleka quiso dar por terminada esa absurda discusión pero fue el momento de Kim para meter la pata.  
-Si es mejor que terminemos por que las bebitas tienen miedo de los grandes y fuertes hombres.  
Todas las chicas presentes a excepción de Marinette lo miraron con un aura oscura.  
-¡Ya se acabo!  
Alix estaba roja de la irá.  
-¡Esto es la guerra!  
Los chicos miraron a las chicas y viceversa.  
-¡Los chicos ganaremos!  
-¡Ya lo veremos!  
Marinette y Adrien solo se miraron y suspiraron pues la pelea más ridícula a comenzado.

.  
Con las chicas Todas se reunieron en un café con decoraciones de los años 80.  
-No puedo creer que los hijos de... mami se hallan atrevido a desafiarnos.  
Decía una molesta Chloe mientras se arreglaba las uñas.  
-Y luego te estan diciéndo que quiren hacerlo contigo.  
Todas miraron a Alix que tomaba su soda.  
-¿Qué? Me refiero a las tontas carreras de Kim, mal pensadas.  
-Y Nino que me manda mensajes cada 3 minutos pidiendo perdón por lo de payasos de circo.  
-A todo eso ¿qué le paso a Nino ayer no fue a la escuela?  
Marinette se preocupó de que le alla echo su amiga al muchacho.  
-Tiene el brazo roto y no pudo asistir a la escuela.  
-¿Algún accidente?  
Marinette miro a su amiga cada vez más asustada.  
-Si, yo.  
Tanto Marinette como las demas la miraron.  
-¿Creen qué se me paso un poco la mano?  
-Por supuesto que no. Es más ¡de ahora en adelante le mostraremos quienes somos!  
-¡Si!  
Marinette vio como todas apoyaban por primera vez a Chloe y supo que eso se ponía cada ves más feo.

.  
Con los chicos Ellos se reunieron en el parqué.  
-¡¿Es enserio te rompió el brazo?!  
Kim miraba a un enllezado Nino.  
-Bueno...creo que no debí de decirles eso.  
-¡Y ella no debía de romperte el brazo!  
Adrien miraba la situación pensando que Marinette debía estar en la misma situación que él.  
-Ya calmense chicos. Saben que todo esto comenzó por algo estúpido.  
-Exacto.  
Iván apoyo al rubio en su típica pose ruda.  
-Ustedes son unos vendidos con sus novias.  
Kim se burlo de los muchachos.  
-¿Novia?  
Adrien no entendía a quien se referian.  
-No te hagas Agres que te vimos mirándole la retaguardia a Marinette más de una vez.  
-En mi defensa ella usa ropa muy ajustada.  
Ok se dio cuenta de que Kim solo bromeaba al ver como reaccionó.  
-¡Enserio le mirás ahí!  
Todos los presentes se burlaron del chico el cual se arrepentia de estar con sus compañeros.  
-¡Bueno ya estubo! ¡¿No?!  
-Lo sentimos es que... a no me reía así en años.  
Decia Kim mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas.  
El rubio solo se cruzó de brazos avergonzado.  
-En cierta perspectiva Iván y Adrien tienen razon.  
Max miraba a sus amigos pensativamente.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Pues... piensen en que no podemos estar sin ellas.  
-Y la verdad ¿cuál sería?  
Kim solo miro a su amigo.  
-Que tendríamos que estar con chicas enojadas en un salon.  
Kim y los demás se percataron de su error al sentir miedo sobre todo Nino que ya fue atacado por su novia.  
-¡¿Qué emos echó?!  
Kim no sabía que aría si Alix no competía más con él.  
-Se los dije.  
Adrien miro como sus amigos se desesperaban.  
Cinco minutos despues.  
-Deberían aprender de mí.  
Hablo Nino después de que las cosas se calmaran un poco.  
Adrien lo miro.  
-¿Aprender qué? A doblegarnos le preguntare a Alya que te hizo.  
-Ja,ja, muy gracioso.  
Nathaniel miro al moreno.  
\- Al menos ustedes no fueron toda la semana de compras, porque Chloe no tenía que ponerse.  
Ya hacía un año que era novio de la rubia y todos se preguntaban como paso.  
-Aún me duelen los brazos de todo lo que cargué.  
Movió su hombro en círculos sosteniéndolo con su mano.  
Adrien lo miro.  
-Tu cuando menos saliste yo tuve que estar cerca de seis horas para establecer una conversación desente con Marinette.  
Ya no ocultaba que le empezó a gustar la chica.  
Kim se rió.  
-Si es increíble lo que hacemos por las chicas, bueno unos más que otros.  
Miro a Nino.  
-Que cuida a mis hermanos.  
Dio un sonoro suspiró.  
\- ¡Oh!, por favor ayudame a limpiar la panaderia.  
Reclamo el rubio de forma burlona.  
-Eso es muy grande para mi.  
Todos miraron a Kim.  
-Fueron patines que le regale, no sean mal pensados.  
-Y todo por unos besos.  
Hablo Nino.  
-Caricias.  
Dijo el pelirrojo.  
-Bonitos sonrojos.  
Dijo Adrien mirando la hora en su celular.  
-Yo ni eso.  
Kim se sintió frustrado al no poder lograr nada con Alix.  
-Bueno mañana se disculpan con ellas yo ya me voy.  
Adrien se marcho dejando a los chicos hablando de ese tema.

.  
Cat noir aterrizaba en el balcón de Marinette pues ya había pasado una semana de que conocian sus identidades.  
-Hola mi Lady.  
Vio que Marinette se altero al escucharlo.  
-¡Adrien! ¿Qué hacer... digo que haces aqui?  
-Solo visitó a mi catarina favorita.  
Ella se sonrojo al ver que el se acercaba a ella.  
-¿Qué haces?  
La chica retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.  
-Buscó un premio pues los chicos se disculparan mañana.  
Ella baja su mirada apenada.  
-Pues las chicas quieren guerra.  
El se separa un poco mientras mira a su amiga.  
-Quizás... Lady bug pueda ayudar...

.  
Era día viernes y las chicas estaban dispuestas a torturar a los chicos.  
-Por favor nena ya perdóname.  
Decia Nino mientras miraba a su novia con un tic en el ojo.  
-Dime nena una ves más y olvídate de tu descendencia.  
Y alado de ellos Nathaniel intentaba convencer a su novia de que el no hiso nada y Kim... bueno el lloraba en el hombro de Max después de no haber logrado nada con Alix.  
-¿Crees qué deberíamos ayudar?  
Preguntaba Mylene a Iván.  
-Deja que lo solucionen ellos solos.  
De pronto los superhéroes de París dentran al salon pero son ignorados.  
-Hoy mi orgullo fue lastimado otra vez.  
Dijo el felino mirando el caos a su alrededor.  
-Hola hemos venido a...  
-¡No se metan!  
Tras haber sidos callados los héroes se retiran.  
-¿Otro plan?  
El chico miro como su amiga contenía sus lágrimas por ser rechazada.  
-Dejalos.  
Y así sin más se retira mientras su amigo solo la mira retirarse aunque...  
-¡Miren todos Cat noir le mira el trasero a Lady bug!  
Los héroes se boltean uno más rojo que el otro.  
Al parecer la guerra terminó luego de que Nino señalara algo tan privado.

.  
Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad y eran amigos nuevamente.  
-Vaya, parece que Adrien no vendrá hoy.  
Nino miro a su novia.  
-Y Marinette tampoco.  
Mientras tanto en la torre Eiffel se veía a un Cat noir atado y pidiendo perdón a una Lady bug roja como su traje.  
¿Fin?

.

Perdonar mi falta de inspiración.  
Como siempre agradezco a los que leen mis extrañas historias y muchas gracias a los que comentan.  
Si tienen alguna idea para una historia dejenla escrita en un review ya que me inspiro muy fácilmente.  
Volvere... esperó. 


End file.
